


Model Memories

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned a character may have been suicidal but isn't), AU, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Use of Homophobic Slur, tw suicide, tw suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Castiel Novak had to walk away from the love of his life years ago. However, thanks to a twist of fate he's led back to Dean. Tricked by Gabriel and Sam the two men are forced to face their past and perhaps find some closure.





	Model Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a "Love the Ships" Challenge on Tumblr. I'm such a sap for Destiel that I had to write for them. I hope you enjoy and feedback is great appreciated. :)

    Castiel Novak made the way into the tall gleaming skyscraper that housed Novak International. If you asked Castiel what his family’s company did he honestly couldn’t pinpoint one thing, but he knew his job. Castiel was head of the legal team for the family company making sure that everything was legal and had documentation to back it up. He had a meeting today with his older brother Gabriel, whose job was simply finding small start-up companies that could generate a profit and partner with them. The start-up got their business off the ground using Novak International’s name and Novak International made a profit, as well as some tax write, offs. It was a win-win situation for both parties and thus far Gabriel had never invested time in one that wasn’t a success. Castiel voluntarily personally helped Gabriel with all legal business because he enjoyed working with him the best, the same couldn’t be said for his other siblings.

   “Good to see you, little brother, I trust you had a nice weekend,” Gabriel smiled as Castiel strolled into his office.

    “It was pleasant Gabriel, so tell me about who we’re meeting with today?” Castiel took a seat pulling out some files and a notepad to record any notes he may need before the meeting.

     “Always thorough brother mine,” Gabriel chuckled before moving behind his desk and handing a file to Castiel, who opened it immediately. Castiel looked over the cars and motorcycles in the file and even if he wasn’t a car person he admired their beauty. “Those are all customs you’re looking at Cassie. The before pictures are in the back of the file. Most of those cars were scrap metal and this guy completely rejuvenated them. He’s an artist.”

     “Yes, he certainly is,” Castiel looks through the pictures letting his mind wonder to the boy he walked away from in college. Dean would have loved these vehicles, in fact, it reminds Castiel of the model ’67 Impala he’d put together for him. As the memories take over Castiel swallows deeply pushing away the thoughts. “So that’s the angle then? A custom rebuilder, that’s certainly a different direction.”

    “The man who did this work doesn’t know yet what he’s meeting us for,” Gabriel offers drawing a confused expression before Gabriel continues. “I happen to be friends with the man’s brother and he brought his work to my attention and also a business proposal that the man himself had created. The guys intelligent and knows exactly what he’s doing. I just want to offer him a chance to get his work out there because people will want him they just need to know about him.”

      Castiel scans through the second folder with the proposal and Gabriel is right the man is very intelligent and this will be an easy process as long as he will take the help. A knock sounds and Gabriel’s assistant Meg announces that the clients are waiting in the conference room. Castiel collects his files and follows his brother to the conference room. But when he looks up to meet the client his heart stops as he looks into those green eyes that always haunt his memories. Dean Winchester sits before him and stands as soon as he recognizes Castiel a flash of hurt across his face quickly fading to anger.

     “Howdy Sam, Dean,” Gabriel oblivious to the tension now in the room sticks out his hand to Sam who takes it although eyeing his brother and Castiel. Dean doesn’t take Gabriel’s hand but stands to move away.

     “Sorry, Sammy but I’m out. I don’t know what this is about but I’m done,” Dean doesn’t look back at Castiel but moves to leave.

     “Dean, wait, what’s wrong you haven’t even given Gabe a chance like you said you would,” Sam grabs his brother’s arm not understanding what’s happening.

     Dean turns to Gabriel, “Sorry I’ve got no problems with you pal but if that asshole’s involved,” Dean points to Castiel without looking. “I’m out. I don’t want anything to do with Novak International.” Dean turns back to Castiel, “Sorry your highness. If I knew you were the Novak’s lawyer I wouldn’t have bothered.”

     Gabriel looks to his brother who remains frozen and stoic not quite believing that Dean, his Dean, and the Dean whose heart he shattered, is standing in front of him. “Okay, Dean, let’s just relax Castiel Novak is the best lawyer in this whole company. I wanted you to have the best.”

     Dean’s eyes widen and he turns his fury directly to Castiel, “You’re a Novak?”

     “Of course he’s a Novak,” Gabriel uneasily laughs trying to dispel the tension. “Perhaps you two could enlighten Sam and me about your relationship.”

     “Gabriel, please don’t,” Castiel isn’t prepared for this.

     “No, Cas, allow me please,” Dean turns back to Gabriel and Sam before unloading everything. “Sam, you remember what a mess I was when I came home my junior year of college, right?”

      Sam swallows looking down before nodding, “Yes, I remember.”

      “Well Gabriel, you should know. I tried to kill myself because your lawyer broke my heart. We dated for two years and I was so in love with him. I bought a ring,” Dean turns to Castiel who’s face has dropped in shock at the mention of Dean wanting to die and a ring. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Cas. I loved you.” Dean’s words are laced with such pain that for a moment Castiel just wants to comfort him before remembering he is the reason that Dean feels that way. Dean looks back to Gabriel. “I come home to find him in bed with some freshman chick. He told me I was a warm body but he would never spend his life with me.”

     The room settles in a tense silence and Gabriel has no idea what to do or how to salvage it, but Castiel decides to take initiative, “Gabriel, Sam may I please have a moment with Dean. I swear it will only take a moment.”

    “Fuck you,” Dean spits before Sam elbows him.

    “Sam,” Gabriel wants to take the risk. “Let me show you what I’ve done to my office. It should only take about ten minutes.”

    “Sam?” Dean watches in pain as Sam moves with Gabriel.

    “I know what this means to you, Dean. Ten minutes is all I’m asking,” Sam pleads with his brother. Dean could never deny his brother and nods sinking into the chair with his hands clasped together in his lap.

    Gabriel leads Sam out as Sam makes sure Castiel sees his displeasure before the door shuts behind them. Castiel moves to the table taking a seat across from Dean pushing the files Gabriel gave him so Dean can see them. Dean looks up opening them before frowning, “How did you get all this?”

     “It’s the reason you’re here Dean. Gabriel wants to finance your proposal and make  _Redemption Customs_  a reality. That’s the only capacity that I will serve, Dean. I make sure everything is legal, you get a fair deal, and by this time next year, you will be in business for yourself. After today you will no longer need to see me.”

     “It can’t come soon enough,” Dean hisses before leaning forward finally looking up at Castiel. “Why wasn’t I enough Cas?”

      Castiel feels his heart break. If anyone would have asked him the one person he never wanted to hurt in life it would be Dean Winchester. “Dean, there is nothing I could say that you would believe and I don’t deserve to be sitting here with you. I swear that I will do right and make this a success and I will never bother you again.”

      “That doesn’t answer my question, Cas!” Dean shouts standing up. “We were happy! I loved you and you tell me I’m just a warm body! You didn’t even tell me you were a damn Novak. Why? Please just tell me why?”

       Castiel stares into the simmering pools of anger. No one’s around so he could tell Dean everything but at this point what would the truth matter. He can’t be with Dean and even if he could why would Dean ever take him back. “Dean, I just wanted different things. I did care for you but it wasn’t enough. I’m sorry. I never meant to cause you such pain but I am happy to see that you are still here.”

       Castiel watches Dean deflate sinking back into the chair his head down, “Call them back in Cas. We’re done.”

       Sam and Gabriel return and for the rest of the meeting, everything is civil. Sam looks over the contracts as Dean’s lawyer and by that afternoon  _Redemption Customs_ is born. Dean shakes hands with Gabriel and without a second glance at Castiel exits the room. Sam shakes both of the Novak’s hands squeezing Castiel’s hand a little tighter than necessary. Castiel doesn’t flinch as he looks at Sam, “Thank you, Sam, for making this happen for Dean. If there is anything I can help with please let me know.” Sam only nods before leaving allowing Castiel to finally take several breaths before falling into a chair.

    “So someone has some explaining to do?” Gabriel pulls himself up to sit on the table. “Spill it Cassie.”

    “Gabriel there is nothing to spill. Our business is complete I have work to do,” Castiel moves to stand but Gabriel pushes him back into the chair. “Cassie, do I look like an idiot to you? I just sat here and watched that and Sam and I heard everything. Cheating by the way? That’s not you so spill right now.”

    “Gabe, please, just drop it.”

    “Listen, Cassie, I’m not Michael and I’m not Lucifer I actually care about you and I just watched you look like a little-kicked puppy so spill,” Gabriel demands his lightheartedness is completely gone.

    “I’m gay, Gabriel.”

    Gabriel doesn’t look surprised at the confession, “Tell me something I didn’t know.”

     “You knew?”

     “Even if I didn’t know that little display with Mr. Winchester back there was enough. So?”

     Castiel trusts Gabe he’s not Lucifer. Lucifer who ruined everything and made him hurt the man he loved. Castiel sighs running his hands through his hair, “I lied when I went to college telling people I was Castiel Milton. I didn’t want people to treat me differently just because I was a Novak. I met Dean at a party and he…he was beautiful Gabriel. He was going to school and working full time just to have extra money to send to his brother. It was love at first sight and we were inseparable. We hadn’t even been together six months before we moved in together. He made me so happy Gabe.” Castiel swallows back tears.

      “What happened to happily ever after?”

      “Lucifer happened, Gabriel,” Castiel spits. “He showed up one day while Dean was at work with pictures of us and threatened to cut me off and he…” Castiel stops remembering that terrible afternoon.

      “He what, Castiel?”

      “Dean lost his parents when he was four years old Gabe,” Gabriel nods in understanding and Castiel remembers he’s friends with Sam. “Dean was at the college on a full scholarship. Lucifer said if I didn’t break it off he’d have Dean’s scholarship pulled. I couldn’t allow him to do that so yes I hurt Dean to save him. Dean worked so hard and I knew he was taking care of his brother too. I never knew about the ring or him being suicidal.”

      “Why did Lucifer have such a problem with it?”

       Castiel tastes bile as a wave of nausea reminds him of Lucifer’s harsh words, “He said that Novak International wouldn’t survive the association with faggots or the fact that the youngest Novak is one.”

       Gabriel growls,  “Lucifer is such a piece of shit. Castiel you know that’s not true, right?”

       “I didn’t give a shit about me, Gabriel. I wasn’t going to allow him to hurt Dean. I care…cared. I cared too much about him to let Lucifer ruin his life because of me.”

       Gabriel sighs looking down at his baby brother. Castiel looks so small which only makes Gabriel want to punch Lucifer even more. He knew his older brother was a big bag of dicks but he didn’t realize to what extent. “I’m sorry Castiel. I’m really sorry.” Gabriel can’t think of anything else to say as he watches Castiel excuse himself, but it doesn’t stop him from stopping the recording he made on his phone. Gabriel loves Castiel and he’s so pissed at that bag of dicks Lucifer he doesn’t know what to do, but he knows what he needs to do. He shoots a text to Sam and waits.

**_**Later that Evening**_ **

       “I cared too much about him to let Lucifer ruin his life because of me,” Castiel’s voice plays from the phone while Sam listens intently before taking another long sip of his beer.

       “Well?” Gabriel is a little impatient.

       “Well, what Gabriel? This is sad but I don’t know what you want me to say. Dean would’ve understood all of this if Cas would’ve just told him.”

      “Understood? Come on Sam you’ve told me all about your hero big brother and I don’t think he would have graciously bowed out if he was as in love with Castiel as he claimed to be. Really, Sammy?”

      Gabriel has a point but he wasn’t there when Dean came back to Bobby’s that summer or when he wrapped his impala around the phone pole. He missed all of that and he never once told Sam about Castiel, but then again it probably hurt too much. Sam runs a hand through his hair before looking back to his friend whose eyes have never left him, “So what do you think we need to do Gabriel?”

        “I think Dean needs to hear this and we need to get them in a room to hash this out. Even if they don’t reconcile they could at the very least get some kind of closure. I think both of our brothers at the least deserve closure. Don’t you?”

        Sam sighs knowing that Gabe is right, “Alright Gabe, what’s your plan?” Sam smiles as Gabriel rubs his hands together before launching into the plan he’s been working on since Castiel walked out of the conference room.

**_**Three Months Later**_ **

       Castiel pulls at his tie already feeling his anxiety starting to spike. He doesn’t know why he allowed Gabriel to talk to him into coming all the way to Kansas for  _Redemption Customs_ grand opening. He promised Dean he’d stay away but Gabriel had insisted that he needed to be there for publicity. He couldn’t imagine what would happen when Lucifer found out that  _Redemption Customs_  was created by his former boyfriend. At the very least Castiel could prove that Gabriel was behind this venture and he was just acting as legal.

     Too soon the car was pulling in front of the large modern looking garage where the party was taking place. Gabriel made sure that Novak International had pulled out all the stops. Since last month when the advertising officially began Dean’s business has taken off and according to Gabe the waiting list for his work had already hit three years. Gabriel is never wrong, but then again it’s Dean’s work so he isn’t surprised. Castiel follows his brother quietly past the reporters into the large showroom. Dean’s completed projects line the outer edges of the room as people walk around music playing softly over the noise while drinks and hor d’oeuvres are served.

     Sam appears behind the brothers throwing his large arms across both their shoulders, “Gabriel, Castiel glad you could join us for Dean’s big night!” Sam is in the early stages of inebriation by the appearance of his rosy cheeks and the fact he’s using them as something to keep him steady. “Wow, I don’t feel so good.”

    “God, Moose,” Gabriel smirks winking at Castiel. “How much have you had?”

    “Too much Gabriel I need to lay down,” Sam answers as he lets his head fall against Gabe’s shoulders.

     “Shit,” Castiel can tell his brother is frustrated. “Cas could you help the Moose to get somewhere comfortable while I give the speech and introduce Dean?” Castiel only nods it’s probably better he hides before Dean finds him anyway. “Thanks, Cas! Sam go sleep it off you lush!”

      “You’re so bossy,” Sam actually giggles as Gabriel moves away doing what he’s good at, schmoozing up to rich people. Cas listens as Sam kind of gives him directions to where he can lay down. “Here, Cas! Dean has a couch.” Once they’ve made it to a hall off to the side Cas sees the large door with Dean written on the front in gold letters. Great, hopefully Gabriel keeps Dean look enough for Cas to get Sam comfortable and leave. Cas opens the door flips on a light and his eyes widen. Dean’s office is large with a large dark wood L-shaped desk to the right with shelves and cabinets taking up the entire wall behind it. Meanwhile to the left is a large entertainment center with a television, stereo, a record player, and what appears to be some sort of gaming system. Thankfully a large plush couch does sit in front of the center and Cas helps Sam to lay down as he takes a closer look around the office. “I’m going to be sick,” Sam states quickly jumping up and moving to the right of the entertainment center to a door that Cas didn’t notice, which must be a restroom, as Sam disappears shutting the door behind him as the sounds of dry heaving and such can be heard.

    Cas taps his knuckles against the door, “Sam, are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

    “I’ll be fine Castiel, thanks!” Sam calls faintly before he’s heaving again. Cas sighs and decides to take a look around Dean’s office while he has a chance. He’ll probably only have now to do it so why not. A computer monitor sits at Dean’s desk along with files and files each labeled with either car information and the names of his clients. Cas smirks at how organized it appears but then again it’s Dean he’s not surprised. It’s when he looks at the knick knacks on the different shelves that his heart stops and he feels tension pull in his shoulders.

    Sitting on the very center shelf sits the medium glass container that holds the very model Impala that Cas himself put together in college for Dean. He knows it’s his because in the car are two little figures that Cas made to ride inside, one blue for himself and one green for Dean. He moves closer is fingers brushing the glass to make sure it’s real. He assumed Dean would have at the most destroyed it and at the least hidden it. Castiel is lost in memories as he remembers when he gave it to Dean.

_“I have one last gift for you, Dean,” Cas is excited about this one the most because he put it together himself. Despite taking longer than expected and being far more complicated than any car model had a right to be it was worth it. Cas hands Dean the box with a smile, “I hope you like it.”_

_Dean leans over taking the box and pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ face, “I already love it Cas, but thank you.” Dean takes the box carefully pulling the wrapping off and then removing the lid to the box. Dean’s eyes go wide as he sits the box down reaching in pulling out the glass case where inside an exact replica of his Baby, a ’67 Chevy Impala, sits and when he picks it up he sees two little-colored figures. One green and one blue with the green figure sitting behind the steering wheel of the model car. Dean looks up at Cas with his eyes tinged with pink as tears are forming, “Cas?”_

_Cas smiles, “It’s us I matched our eye colors to our figures. We’ve always talked about jumping in Baby and just traveling the country. I wanted to give you a little piece of that. Just show you that I’m with you, Dean. I mean…” Cas is frustrated because his words are jumbled and he knows he’s not making sense but the important thing is to tell Dean those three words. He knows it might be soon, but Dean needs to understand that Cas isn’t leaving him. “I..I mean to say, Dean Winchester, I love you.”_

_Dean’s eyes widen in surprise as he slowly sits the glass case with the model in it back into the box. Cas begins to panic thinking he’s messed up. It’s too soon and he’s scared Dean off he just knows it but just as fast as the negativity invades it vanishes as Dean surges forward pulling Cas into a very heated kiss. Before pulling back with a dopey smile, his plump lips red, “I love you too, Castiel Milton. I’ve loved you since the first day I met you.” Cas wants to cry he’s so happy but Dean’s pulled him back for another kiss and pretty soon the moans of grunts of their love making fill the air._

Cas absent-mindedly runs his fingers across his lips almost tasting Dean as the memory fades back into his head. He can’t dwell though as a hand grasps his upper arm roughly pulling him around. Cas then finds himself face to face with a very angry Dean Winchester, “What the hell are you doing in my office Castiel?”

    Castiel turns back pointing to the model, “You…you, **you kept it?** ”

    Dean throws his hands up with his eyes rolling, “ **Don’t you start reading too much into it,** Castiel **. You gave me something, I liked it. End of story!** Now, why the hell are you in my office, Novak?” Dean spits out the Novak part like it’s soured milk.

     Cas swallows motioning for the bathroom, “Sam’s a little drunk and was sick Gabriel told me to take him somewhere to get comfortable.”

     Dean’s anger fades to confession, “Sam’s drunk? I don’t know what the deal is but Sam is the one who sent me in here. He told me someone was in my office and here I find you.”

     Cas swallows at a loss, “Dean I swear Sam was very drunk and Gabriel needed to give the welcoming speech.”  

     Dean growls, “Gabriel isn’t giving a speech. I gave a few remarks earlier that’s it. Those two assholes are up to something.”

      Suddenly the office door swings shut with a click. Dean and Castiel both rush over but the door is locked and it won’t budge. “You boys aren’t coming out into you talk about what happened. Castiel as your brother I demand you tell Dean the truth about breaking up with him.”

      “And Dean as your brother I demand you listen with an open mind.”

      “This isn’t funny Sam! Let us out and you too Gabriel!” Dean roars pounding the door, but Castiel knows his brother. If he says they need to talk it out well then they need to talk it out.

      “Dean?” Castiel tries to get his attention but he’s ignored as Dean continued pounding on the door. “Dean!”

      “What? What do you want, Cas?”

      “I never wanted to hurt you,” Cas admits starting simple enough. “But I had to do it for your sake.”

       Dean’s shoulders slump as he slowly turns to Castiel, “How does fucking Meg Masters in our bed and then telling me I was a warm body not hurt me, Castiel?”

       “My brother threatened you!” Cas spits out and Dean looks back to the locked door before returning his gaze to Castiel. “Not Gabriel but my older brother Lucifer. He found out about us and he threatened to pull your scholarships. I couldn’t let him do that to you.”

      “Why would he threaten that Castiel?” Dean’s expression has slightly softened.

      Castiel swallows, “He called us faggots. He said Novak International wouldn’t survive with the association of faggots especially knowing the youngest son was one. He had pictures and I didn’t want your life to be ruined over me, Dean. I also knew you hadn’t come out to Sam or your Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen yet and I didn’t want you to have to go through that.”

     “That doesn’t make any sense Castiel. If he didn’t want to be associated with faggots, which by the way he can go straight to hell, why would he release pictures of us together?”

     “I thought he’d send them directly to your family. I’m sorry Dean. What I did was beyond horrible and I don’t even want forgiveness because I should’ve fought for us and I didn’t. I let him win!” Castiel steps forward and Dean backs away but into a wall so now he can go nowhere. He looks at Castiel with an expression Cas can’t quite understand but it continues. He needs to get it all out in the open. Dean deserves the truth,  “But you were never just a warm body to me. I loved you from the moment I met you and I’ll love you for the rest of my life. But I swear despite what you saw I never actually slept with Meg.”

       Dean looks up  trying to hide a small smile, “You didn’t?”

       “No, we weren’t even naked under the covers. She had a strapless top on that’s why she had the sheets pulled up. Meg’s been my friend since Elementary school and she only did what I asked even though she said I was an idiot. Meg’s never wrong though.”

       Dean moves away walking to his desk running his hands through his hair before opening a desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of Jack. Opening it he takes two large gulps before closing it and returning it to the desk drawer before turning back to Castiel. He flops into his desk chair, “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth Castiel? Why involve Meg at all?”

       “Dean,” Castiel moves to the desk sitting on the edge looking down at Dean. “I didn’t want to risk you losing everything. You worked so hard in school and then a full-time job to take care of Sam and your Aunt and Uncle. I didn’t think I was worth you losing everything. You deserved the world Dean so yes I made a stupid mistake and hurt you. I didn’t know about the ring or that you were suicidal.” Cas swallows again trying to keep the tears from falling as he feels them forming his eyes. “I certainly didn’t want you to die over me. I would have never forgiven myself, Dean.”

      Dean snorts, “Well I didn’t off myself. I didn’t really try. I was in a bad accident and Sam thought I’d tried to kill myself because I was drunk. It was a mistake but I didn’t want to die. I always thought maybe somewhere down the road we’d find some closure.”

      Castiel’s hands close on the door knob wanting to get away hoping Gabriel had finally unlocked the door, “I truly am sorry Dean. I’m glad you kept that model and I’m very happy to see the success that is coming your way. _Redemption Customs_ is a dream come true.” He twists the knob and thankfully it opens but Dean needs to know one more thing. He needs to understand, “And Dean.” Dean looks up his expression neutral, “I just want you to know should circumstances have been different I would’ve said yes. Nothing in the world would’ve made me happier than being your husband and having you as mine. Goodbye Dean.”

     “Goodbye Castiel,” Dean answers quietly a slight tremor in his voice. Cas pays no mind as he’s breaking down tears flowing. He thought getting everything out in the open would take the weight off his chest but it’s only worsened. He feels like a gaping wound has opened and it will never heal. He rushes from the building ignoring calls from Sam and Gabe before he makes it outside inhaling a breath of fresh air. He realizes Gabriel drove but they’re only a few miles from the hotel the walk will be good for him he thinks as he takes off.

     A mile and a half away Cas is winded but at least the tears have stopped. Despite hurting he relishes in the fact that Dean knows the truth and hopes Dean will get the closure he seeks. Castiel knows that he won’t because all he wants is to be with Dean but it’s the least he deserves. He wants to be angry at Lucifer but Castiel knows he only has himself to blame he should have told Lucifer to fuck off then or at the very least talked to his boyfriend about it before making such a rash decision.  

    A very familiar roar in the distance drags Castiel from his thoughts as headlights pop over the hill rushing towards him. Castiel steps back putting his arm over his eyes to protect them from the lights. The car comes to halt as the engine idles and the familiar grinding noise of the door opens before a figure is rushing towards Cas.

    “Dean?” Cas slowly lowers his arm as his eyes adjust to the headlights seeing Dean come towards him. Large arms are suddenly wrapped around him and warm familiar lips are pressing into his own. Castiel doesn’t even fight it wrapping his arms around Dean returning the kiss. He hasn’t kissed Dean in so long but he swears to god it’s better than he remembered. No memory will ever match the actual feeling of Dean Winchester’s heated kisses.

           Dean pulls back just enough to look at Castiel, his Castiel. “I can’t lose you again, Cas. I don’t care about your brother or anything. Please don’t make me lose you again.” Castiel knows he’s crying and he doesn’t care as he quickly pulls Dean back in for a kiss. He doesn’t know what will happen from here on. Lucifer will no doubt push him out of Novak International no matter what Gabriel does for him, but right now he’s not making that mistake again.

          Cas pulls back and looks into those eyes that he had missed so much, “I’m never walking away from you again Dean Winchester. We’ve lost enough time already.” To the day he dies Castiel will remember the breathtaking smile that splits Dean’s face before they return to their heated kisses. After all Dean and Castiel have a lot of lost time to make up for.


End file.
